


Desvio

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Three Musketeers (2011), Young Blades
Genre: Cutting, Fanart, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Madancy, Muskblades, Rochetagnan, Swords, Watercolours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Commissioned bygilbo-shu-59akaSourWolf_Cas- thank you so much :)Mads Mikkelsen as Comte de Rochefort from The Three Musketeers verses Hugh Dancy's Young Blades d'Artagnan with his surprise kiss diversion.This is here onmy tumblr





	Desvio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SourWolf_Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourWolf_Cas/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Desvio – in later Spanish schools of fencing the technique of redirecting an attacking blow with a deflecting action rather than a solid block


End file.
